drakonitefandomcom-20200213-history
Cultural Experiences
Log After you both arrived in the city, you were immediately taken to the citadel by Maria. Initially you would have been taken to the court, but Dario's "accident" changed plans. Maria is convinced it was a divine intervention, and insists on you having an audience with the king himself. As you enter the building, a giant throne room appears in front of you. It seems to be empty for now. Host: Maria is joining the adventure! Maria joined the party with status Alive Maria: Come on peeps, we don't have all day. Dario holds his patched chest as he walks, being helped by Cortensia Cortensia looks around with intrigue of the huge room as you observe more closely, you can see arrows pointed down from the second balcony.. Dario looks at what they are pointing to Cortensia does the same They seem to be attached to bows. They're aiming downwards, to the general area you're standing. Maria: Oh, don't worry, they're ours. Dario: ours? Cortensia: O-oh .. Maria: Hmm hmm! Maria yells: "WE'RE HERE, YOU CAN COME OUT NOW"! from a hallway behind the throne, a casually dressed figure appears. Host: Martin is joining the adventure! Martin joined the party with status Alive Martin: Ah, there you are! Dario: hello Martin: Yeesh Maria, clean your armor. Cortensia is standing straight, being cool and collected as always Martin: Oh hello there lads! Martin is observing you casually. Cortensia: ..Hello. Cortensia didn't really expect him to be so chill Martin extends his hand to Dario first. Martin: name's Martin. Dario shakes his hand Martin extends his hand to Cortensia. Dario: Dario... Cortensia shakes his hand with a polite smile Martin: Nice to meet y'all. Cortensia: My name is Cortensia. Martin: Now, I need to know something really bad. Dario: right Martin: Which is this thing: Martin: Who are you, and how and why did you get here. Martin: ....and... Martin points at Dario's chest Martin: Why you're not dead. Dario steps in quickly Dario: um... we're magic. Cortensia: .. Martin: Okay......yeah. Cortensia: Well.. For one thing.. We don't exactly know how we got here, either. Martin: ..If you tell me what happened, we might be able to come to a conclusion. Dario: ok so Dario: you seemed to just accept the fact that we are magic Dario: but that is not true Dario: but it seems like you will believe what DID actually happen Martin rolls his eyes. Dario looks at Cortensia Cortensia looks back at Dario Cortensia nods in understanding Dario: Jeez where do we start... Martin: If you did not get here voluntarily... Martin: Then what did you get here? Cortensia clears her throat, deciding to be blunt Cortensia: A mysterious crow had transported us from our own world and had told us to bring peace to your land. Cortensia gives Martin a serious expression to let him know she's telling the truth Martin: ...a.. bird brought you here. Dario: magic bird Martin: ...I really don't have to ask my advisors to know that we, in fact, do not have a breed of interdimensional birds in this realm. Martin: Also, shut up with the magic, you obviously haven't been to bard's college. Cortensia gives a pat on Dario's back Martin: (quietly) ...or any college for that matter. Dario: more like bird's college am i right Dario chuckles at his own joke Cortensia holds back a snicker Martin: ...did the *ehem* crow, claim to be anything? Martin: Anyone? Cortensia: Well, it claimed to be a deity if I remember correctly. Martin: ....that'd be.. very interesting. Martin: ANNIE, GET IN HERE. A woman rushes in from a side corridor. Annie joined the party with status Alive Annie: Yes, sire? Martin: Are there gods who transform into crows and travel cross-dimension? Annie: Yeesh... Dario: I didn't hear a no Annie: I can't really think of one that'd actually do that.. I mean, Azura hasn't traveled away from this place in centuries and Teiresia's in her fiery little place like always.. Annie: Above all that, I don't think either would degrade their status to that of a mere bird. Martin: Thank you, Annie. Martin turns to Dario. Dario: W-well then explain this! Dario pulls out his phone Martin: Oh shut it, you're cross-dimension already. Martin: We've had folks like you coming here before. Cortensia eyes widen Dario: I... don't know what that means Cortensia: Really..? Martin: I'd like to know about your wound though. Martin turns to Cortensia. Martin: Yes. Martin looks back at Dario, seriously. Dario: Cross-dimension? Martin: ...Where else do you think you are, lad. Martin: Explain. Martin points at the wound. Martin is not looking as chill and patient as before. Dario: Listen dud-... Sire... I have literally no idea how we got here or how I'm alive, but I'm happy I am. Please, please, please, we don't know what is going on and all we want to do is go home and to do that I guess we have to bring peace to this country or something. Cortensia is also wondering, so she looks at Dario expectingly Martin: ...Listen up, "Dario". Martin: The only ones who're getting you home are either Azura, Teiresia or whatever got you here. Dario: yeah, that stupid bird Martin stands back. Dario: and that stupid bird told us to bring peace to your country or something! Cortensia chews her lip nervously, looking from Dario to Martin Martin: The most positive thing about this situation, really. Cortensia: Dario, um.. Do you remember anything that happened while you were dead..? Or.. Martin patiently waits for the answer. Martin: Well? Dario: W-well Dario thinks back to his memory of the even Dario: event* Dario: T-there was a female voice... Dario: it... said something about being dissapointed that I died so soon? Martin: ...go.. ..on... Dario: said something about finishing the errand Dario: which i assume was the same the crow gave us Dario: and then... I came back... Martin is looking even more serious. Cortensia eyes widen at the story Martin: ..lads... Cortensia is actually rather thankful that her brother was spared Dario: y-yes? Martin: ...That voice you heard was.. bloody Teiresia. Cortensia: And.. What does that exactly mean..? Dario: oh thank God... Dario: i mean Dario: gods Martin: ..When you die in a.. well.. any dimension.. Martin: ..you go to one dimension below that. Cortensia: ...Are.. You implying that.. Cortensia: ...We're already dead? Martin: ...probably somewhere, yeah. Dario: h-how do we get back? Martin: Teiresia's the goddess and monarch of the dimension below this one.. Martin: ..hell do I know. Dario: s-so the crow must have been the god in our dimension! Martin: ....hmm. Martin: That would not explain why that god wants you to make peace here. Martin: Speaking of which, how are you going to make peace? Cortensia rubs the back of her neck Cortensia: We're not exactly sure of that.. Cortensia: We don't even know what we have to make peace of in the first place. Dario: are you at war? Martin: Technically not. Martin: But, well... both our army and the Redrover one are standing on opposite sides of a valley, aiming at each other. Dario: well... can't you stop that? Martin: While they keep claiming that our warlock assassinated theirs, and the people keep believing that, no. Martin: Those bastards are full of fucking shit. Martin spits on the ground. Dario: well couldn't we go clear his name?! Martin: What do you think will happen when we show his face, eh? Dario: well i mean like.. some sort of trial Cortensia: Hm.. So .. We should probably find out who assassinated their warlock? Martin: Without even having a body? Martin: Good. Martin: Luck. Dario: well... we can at least try Cortensia 's hand passes over her chin in thought Cortensia: Didn't you say that when people die, they move to another dimension..? Martin: Hmm hmm. Cortensia: Is there a way we could freely travel through dimensions? Martin: ...you should ask Malcolm, our warlock. Martin: I really don't know. Cortensia: I see.. Cortensia: We might be able to clear his name, then. INTERMISSION You are still standing in the citadel, when a weird creature comes walking in... Succubus: Martin, you called me? Dario: Wh-what is that thing..!? Dario hides behind Cortensia Martin: I would rather have met you in person, Malcolm. Succubus: Ghh.. I'd have to walk all the way to the throne room.. Succubus: So boring. Martin: Oh, uh.. Dario and Cortensia, this is Malcom's ... thing. Succubus: ..yeah.... thing. Succubus: Rather useful thing actually. Cortensia: I.. See.. Succubus: Imagine walking all the way to the throne room, yeesh.. Martin: This lady here suggested going to the Nether in order to look for Vikh, I'd like you to help them. Succubus: ..what? Succubus looks at Cortensia Cortensia: Is there a problem? Cortensia calmly looks at the succubus Succubus: You know how, when people die, they go one dimension lower than their current one, right? Cortensia: Yes. It was explained to me not too long ago. Succubus: Then why would you look in the Nether for someone who supposedly DIED in the Nether? Succubus: Ghh... Succubus: Martin, can we please talk this out somewhere else? Martin: Go ahead. Succubus: Yeah.. so you peeps... whatever. Follow me. Succubus: If you're capable of doing that. Succubus walks into a hallway to the side. Dario: What do you mean by that? Of course we'd be capable just following someone.. Dario follows the Succubus Cortensia tags along Succubus stops in literallty the next room. Malcolm: 'Afternoon. Cortensia 's view shifts to Malcolm Cortensia: ... Dario: Really!? You were just over here? Succubus: .Duuuh. Malcolm: ..Duuuh. Cortensia: So.. You can talk through this thing..? How peculiar. Cortensia puts her hand on the Succubus the scales don't feel to comfortable.. Malcolm: ..Yup. Malcolm: Also got some other ones laying over there if you want one. Dario: What are these? Dario goes over to the ones that Malcolm pointed out, touching one out of curiosity Malcolm pointed at a little basket filled with marbles. Cortensia peers into the basket with Dario Malcolm: But that's not why we're here, are we. Cortensia: Right. Dario: ..That didn't really answer my question, but let's just get on with it. Malcolm looks at Dario for a moment. Dario looks back Malcolm: I thought people learned summoning in primary school. Malcolm sighes. Malcolm: At least they should.. Malcolm: Look, I can tell you right now that there's no way we're getting into the dimension below the Nether. Cortensia: What do you mean? Malcolm: ..I've been there, and I know. Malcolm: Let's just say... there are dimensions less friendly towards life than others. Succubus: So what're we gonna do, smartass? Cortensia: Hm.. Well.. Malcolm: I mean, we could search the Nether. If you want. Cortensia: If that's the case, we could indeed investigate the Nether. Dario: Wait so, does that mean that we're able to go into that dimesion, but it's just dangerous? Succubus: Hmmm not quite. Malcolm: Different dimensions, different rules. Malcolm: Imagine a dimension where you can't die, but where you're torn apart by a dragon the second you enter and spend an eternity as a collection of limbs. Malcolm: That's what's below there. Dario: Oh.. Woah.. Um, alright.. Cortensia: That's .. Succubus: ..bad? Cortensia nods slowly Malcolm: ..Yeah, so if you're gonna enter the Nether, try not to die there. Malcolm: If you're not gonna chicken out, that is. Dario: What! We're not gonna "chicken" out.. Cortensia: I suppose you can say we're determined. We've made up our minds. Malcolm: Okay, so you're ready then? Cortensia nods Succubus takes two pills from a high shelf. Succubus hands them to Cortensia and Dario. Malcolm: Take them. Malcolm: Or you'll burn. Cortensia looks down at the pills Dario: Kinda sketchy.. But alright. Dario: Take them right now? Malcolm: Take all the time you want. I have all day. Malcolm looks annoyed. Cortensia takes the pills without hesitation Dario: Yeesh.. Alright, alright. Dario takes the pills begrudgingly After taking the pill, you feel cold.. Malcolm: Okay, great. Malcolm: Now, do any of you have metal objects on you? Malcolm: Because they'll burn. Cortensia takes off her 2 rings and her clock necklace Dario slips off the pins in his hair Succubus takes a half-transparent red sword from the shelf. It has a pretty pearl at the handle! Martin: I tried to bring normal swords.. once. Dario stares at the sword Dario: Woah.. Magic sword .. Martin: Didn't work. Malcolm: Didn't work Malcolm: Magic? Malcolm laughs loudly. Dario: That is what it is, right? Dario looks up at Malcolm with curious eyes Malcolm: It's just a sword-shaped ruby with a fireclamp pearl on the handle! Dario: That's even cooler.. Dario eyes shine with intrigue Malcolm: ..Especially since the pearl captures souls for you to store in those marbles, hmm? Malcolm: That's how you get them. Dario: That's so cool! Malcolm: ..oh, and I only have one. Malcolm: So share. Succubus opens what looks like a walk-in closet. It's open from the other side as well... No fires or smoke or whatever. Malcolm: There's the Nether Malcolm: ..Nice portal, huh. Cortensia and Dario peers into the portal Cortensia: .... I see.. It's not quite what I expected. Dario nod nod Malcolm: Lemme guess. You expected "magic"? Cortensia: Well.. More like, fire. Malcolm walks through the closet, casually. Malcolm: Come on. Cortensia follows Malcom with Dario close by Once you step through, the cold feeling from the pills is immediately replaced by a very warm feeling.. If you hadn't taken them, it would've been waay hotter! Malcolm: ..Kind of like fire. There's rocky ground to be seen, with small purple plants around... The sky also seems to be a purple shade. In the distance you can see lava rivers.. and a dark red castle on a cliff way in the distance. Malcolm Is already walking down a path. Dario peers from behind Cortensia Dario: So.. Where exactly are we going? Malcolm: This way. Cortensia and Dario follows, looking around with intrigue After ten minutes of walking in quiet, Malcolm suddenly stops. Malcolm: Dario, you have the sword? Dario: Actually, Cortensia has it. She wouldn't let me hold it.. Cortensia: It's dangerous for you to wield a sword.. Malcolm: Fair enough. Malcolm: I guess you're ready to capture a soul then. Malcolm: Good luck. Malcolm sits down on a rock. Cortensia unsheaths the sword Cortensia: Um.. Cortensia: Excuse me..? Jessie peers from behind a rock wall. Jessie: Who are those weird people? Jassie: Lemme.. through! Jassie also peers from behind the wall.. Jessie: Hey, don't push! Cortensia: (to Malcolm) And.. Where exactly are these souls..? Malcolm: ..in creatures. Obviously. Malcolm: Why do you think the pearl is on a sword, dumbass. Jassie: It's the mean human person! Dario: Hey! Don't call my sister a dumbass! Jassie points at Malcolm. Malcolm chuchkles. Cortensia: Dario, watch your language.. Dario: But..! Cortensia seems to be unaffected by insults Jassie: He killed Barnie! .. and.. and.. Snops!.. and Brugge! Jassie jumps from behind the rock wall. Jassie: Hey there stupids! Jessie: Jassie, don't be stupid! They are both tall, red, scaled creatures... though Jassie is slighly smaller. Cortensia is dumbfounded by these .. Creatures. Actually, very similar to the succubus summoned by Malcolm.. Jessie: They have weapons, sis! Jessie: Don't fight them! Jassie: But I don't like them! Jassie looks angry at you. Cortensia holds her sword down Cortensia looks back at Malcolm like wtf Malcolm: Go ahead. Cortensia: You kill these things!? They're harmless. Why do we exactly need these? Cortensia: Or at least.. Their intentions are probably harmless.. Malcolm: Look, Barnie, Snops and Brugge were all bandits pointed out by Theiresia herself. Malcolm: Also, you're going to be attacked in ... ten seconds. Cortensia looks back quickly, holding up her sword Jassie looks angry at the person holding the sword. Cortensia is rather hesitant .. Jessie: Jessie! You stupid! Jessie stands back. Jassie: AAARH! Jassie sprints towards Cortensia. Cortensia calmly steps aside Jassie does not seem to be wielding any weapons... Is it that easy? Jassie slides over the ground, kicking Corensia's feet from under her.. Cortensia falls over, then rolls away to get back onto her feet Jassie jumps side to side.. carefully looking for a weak spot... Jessie: Go for the heart! Humans only have one of those! Cortensia focuses, keeping herself cool and collected (as always) Jassie: Shut up! Dario watches tensely, chewing his lip Jassie quickly steps in and scratches Cortensia's shoulder with her claws.. Jassie quickly steps back.. Cortensia is scratched :^( Jessie: Or that. Seems to be effective. Jessie: Just don't die. Jassie sighes. Jassie steps in again, and this time scratches the other shoulder. Cortensia dodges quickly Cortensia slashes down onto Jassie Jassie: FUUUT! You manage to throw her over.. Jassie: Not cool! Cortensia blows away a piece of hair from her face Jassie wildly slashes towards Cortensia... ..without hitting anything. Jassie: I'll get you human poop! Cortensia decides to counter Jassie while she seems to be blindly attacking Jessie: Jassie... What's the counter? Cortensia does a sword thing Cortensia stabs Jassie in the chest.. Jassie: Blegh! Jassie: Stupid human.. Host: Jassie has been eliminated. Dario cheers The pearl on the sword glows faintly.. Cortensia slides the sword out of Jassie, moving a piece of hair from her face Cortensia: In my defense, I was attacked first. Jessie: YOU.. Jessie: ..You'll... Jessie clenches her fists.. Jessie runs away from where they initially came from. Cortensia: Hm.. Malcolm: Congrats. Cortensia: A little sloppy on my part. I'm rather rusty. Cortensia: So what now? Malcolm casually stands up. Malcolm: We continue. Obviously. Malcolm continues walking. Dario follows after Cortensia who is following Malcolm Around the corner you can see a few structures made of wood.. It seems to be a village. Dario: Oh, don't tell me we're gonna hunt this entire village. : When succubi spot you from afar, seemingly male and female, they quickly go inside. Malcolm: Of course not. Malcolm: Why do I always get that reputation from everyone.. When you get to the edge of the small village, you notice everyone went inside.. Wait, what's that movement in that field of crops? Malcolm walks up to the edge of the field. Malcolm: Watcha think. Dario: Think about what? Malcolm: They've heard us, they've smelled us. If it was one of them it'd be long inside by now. Dario: ..Good point. Cortensia: I suppose this is our next target? Malcolm: Yeesh, I'm not a damn serial killer! Malcolm: Just checking it out! Malcolm: Yeesh! Dario laughs Malcolm climbs over the fence. Malcolm isn Malcolm isn't laughing. Cortensia follows after Cortensia helps Dario over the fence first, then follows after Lumos Bumps into Malcom accidently Malcolm: Woah! Lumos: OI- WATCH IT! Malcolm takes a step backwards. Cortensia: Malcolm? What happened? Cortensia comes into view into the situation Lumos gets up and looks at them Dario: Slow down! I'm gonna be lost! Lumos is shocked to see they're not Succubi Dario appears behind Cortensia In the field stands a male succubus with his leg chained to the ground.. Cortensia: Oh dear. A prisoner? Lumos: Darling no, I enjoy being chained.... Goal (explorers): Resolve war. Goal (succubus): Escape without dying. Cortensia covers her mouth, blushing a little Cortensia: Oh, um.. Lumos: .... Lumos: I do have to say...you look rather..ravishing. (Spectator) I should probably mention that although sometimes not displayed so in our mythology succubi do wear clothes. Lumos (Spectator) cant read the fucking rest Cortensia holds up her sword with a dark expression Lumos (Spectator) can do so now Cortensia: Although I appreciate the compliment.. Dario: C-Cortensia, let's.. Dario puts Cortensia's hand down Lumos: Oh..just gonna threat a passer by? Lumos: Rude... Malcolm sits down on the fence. Lumos sits down and crosses his legs Lumos: Well? Cortensia slices through the chains that Lumos is attached to. Malcolm: Hey! Lumos looks at his chains Malcolm jumps off. Lumos: Oh..lovely if I do say so myself! Malcolm: What are you doing? Malcolm: He must be chained for a reason! Lumos looks at Malcom seductively Cortensia: He's not afraid of us, and he's not attacking us. Cortensia holds up her sword Cortensia: I have a sword, if he does anything funny. Lumos: For looking this good, I surely have broken the law.. Dario is kinda grossed out by this succubus' behaviour.. Malcolm: Theiresia is NOT going to like this, Cortensia. Malcolm: I guarantee you that. Lumos: OOoh.. you have a special person? Cortensia: My apologies. Lumos: I dont mind, darling.. Cortensia spins her sword a little Cortensia: Does this mean we should kill it? Lumos: Kill what? Malcolm: If someone killed your prisoner, would you appreciate it? Cortensia: Hm. Good point. What should we do then? Malcolm: Why are you lookin at me? You cut him loose. Lumos: Take me, that would be best. Malcolm: Not me. Lumos Looks at Cortensia and wiggles his eyebrows. Cortensia sighs, then grabs the chain Lumos: Ooh! Cortensia ties a chain-knot from where she cut it off Lumos: Oh.. It doesn't work with chains.. Lumos: Mind taking me on a walk, darling? Cortensia is disgusted Lumos: Haha, I can see from your expression that you do.. Lumos: But who wouldnt.. Cortensia attempts to attach the chain back ??!? Lumos giggles It doesn't work! :( Lumos: You seem to be in quite a situation my dear.. Lumos: Well? Lumos: Anything else in your mind? Lumos: What about you? Lumos stares at Dario and winks Cortensia: Don't you dare. Malcolm waits impatiently. Lumos: Dare what? Cortensia: Look at my little brother. Lumos: Oh, he doesnt seem very little to me.. Cortensia sighs, looking at Malcolm with a "done" expression Cortensia: Please. Assist me with ideas. Lumos: Take me with you? Dario is repulsed.. Cortensia: Anything but that.. Malcolm: You guys almost done?! Lumos looks at his feet. Malcolm: Ghh.. Lumos: Oh hey, my chains are broken. Cortensia: Well!? What should I do? Lumos: Probably me.. Malcolm waves a "do not care"-gesture at her. Cortensia ignores Lumos' inappropriate behaviour Malcolm: Okay, I'm just gonna walk away and hope you catch up. Cortensia lets go of Lumos' chain, defeated Lumos is gigling to himself Cortensia: Escape if you want. Malcolm steps off the fence. Lumos looks at the chain Cortensia follows after Malcolm, taking Dario with her Lumos holds it in his hand. Lumos slowly follows them Dario: Sis, you're still bleeding.. Dario looks at Cortensia's shoulder Cortensia looks down at her shoulder as well Cortensia: I'll be fine. You continue for another ten minutes of walking, till you get to a bridge over a lava river.. Lumos is still following Cortensia feels as if someone is following her .. Cortensia tries to ignore the feeling The bridge is small.. who's going first? Dario: Gah! The alien thing is following us! Cortensia: What!? Malcolm: Hmm.. not my problem. Lumos: Yoo-hoo! Cortensia groans Lumos is waving the chains around Cortensia: Why must I be so merciful.. Lumos catches up Cortensia: Anyway.. The bridge.. Cortensia: I believe we should let Dario go first.. His safety is extremely important. Remember what happens if you die in this dimension... or fall into the lava.. Dario gulps Lumos stares down Dario: I dunno.. Dario: I think Lumos should go first .. Lumos: Lovely! Cortensia: Good idea. Go ahead.. Lumos Walks on the bridge, reaching the other side flawlessly Lumos: Yoohooi! No you don't. Halfway across the bridge, another figure appears on the other side of the bridge.. Jessie: ..There you are, you fuckers. Lumos: Howdy! Lumos waves at them Cortensia: Ah, it's that one succubus. Jessie walks a few meters onto the bridge.. Jessie: Get out of the way lad. The humans must die. Lumos: That doesnt sound very..lovely.. Lumos: To be honest..they dont seem very bad. Lumos looks back and waves at Cortensia Jessie: They murdered my sister. Lumos looks at Jessie Lumos: Ooh, with what? Jessie steps closer to Lumos, now only two meters between them. Lumos isnt taking this seriously Lumos still has a smug look on his face Cortensia chews her lip, feeling somewhat concerned with Lumos' safety for some reason Jessie: You know, you should be killing them too. Lumos: I should? Lumos looks back Lumos looks at Jessie Lumos: Hm.. Jessie: What have humans ever done in this realm but killing our kind? Lumos: Honestly I dont remember, darling.. Malcolm: Cortensia, you have the sword. Good luck. Jessie: ..of course you don't. Cortensia: ... Lumos: Oh, so you know what I dont? Cortensia: I see now.. Lumos: That does sound lovely, refresh me then? Jessie: Theiresia's with them. Jessie: You know, the one who chained you up? Lumos: Theres Esia? Jessie: You don't fucking know your own queen and godess? Lumos really doesnt remember much.. Lumos: Im not even sure. Dario: So.. The humans are at war with these succubi? Cortensia: I believe so. Malcolm: It's not war. Malcolm: Theiresia is queen, and she's actually pretty friendly. Lumos: Well..you mind letting us pass? Jessie: FRIENDLY?! Dario: Then why do you kill these creatures? What exactly have they done? Lumos feels lost.. Malcolm: Murderers, brigands, bandits... They're all pointed out by her. Malcolm: I don't exactly go out and kill everyone I see.. Malcolm: Why must always everyone think that.. ugh. Jessie: Oh no, I'm not getting out of the way. Lumos: Aw...why not? Jessie: Because you are. Jessie takes another step closer. Lumos: Ooh..getting personal.. Cortensia speaks up Cortensia: Excuse me. Cortensia: That succubus has nothing to do with our business. Cortensia: No need for uneccessary casualties. Jessie: THEN LET US FIGHT ONE VERSUS ONE. Lumos: OOh..sounds fun.. Jessie: GET HIM OUT OF HERE. Jessie points at Lumos. Jessie: He's dumb. Dario is worried about this Lumos pushes her hand away lightly Lumos: Excuse me? Cortensia: I believe he'll leave once you let him pass. Jessie moves her head close to that of Lumos. Lumos: Ooh.. Lumos: At least take me out for dinner, darling.. Jessie whispers: "They locked you up.. killed my sister. We can take revenge on those humands right now.." Jessie whispers: "They'll have no chance if we're both in.." Lumos: I dont recall most of this, who's your sister again? Jessie knees Lumos in the stomach. Jessie: Fucker! Lumos spits out blood Lumos gets up and cleans his mouth The bridge trembles a tiny bit.. it's not meant to be moved on harshly! Lumos looks at the blood.. Lumos Reels back his fist and punches her straight in the face Jessie: Blaagh!!!! Cortensia: Ooh. Jessie stumbles backwards.. Cortensia is impressed Lumos has a very different expression on his face Dario: Yeah! Punch it in the face! Lumos glares at her Jessie: No! not to the dragon pit! Jessie struggles to stay on the bridge.. Lumos: .... Dario: Sock 'em in the face! Jessie looks genuinely scared. Lumos helps her stand Jessie cautiously watches him. Dario: Whaat.. Lumos has a very apathetic look on his face Lumos: ....Well? Jessie: ..I'll let you pass. Lumos: And? Lumos has a tight grip on her Jessie: ..and I guess my assumption you were dumb may've been made too soon. Lumos: ... Lumos lets go of her and smiles at her Jessie: I still don't forgive you for insulting my sister, though. Lumos punches her off the bridge as soon as she feels relieved Lumos: Whoops.. Cortensia is extremely impressed Lumos looks back at Cortensia Dario: OOOHHHHHHHHH !!!! Lumos doesnt seem to be the same person.. Cortensia gives a thumbs up to Lumos Lumos walks towards the other side ignoring cortensia Lumos walks differently. Jessie falls from the bridge into the lava... She'll be torn apart by a dragon for eternity in the next dimension... Cortensia: ..At least he's not being inappropriate anymore. Malcolm is not impressed. Cortensia: Malcolm, you can go next. Malcolm: You realise this thing just cursed her soul, right? Malcolm is NOT impressed. Malcolm grunts. Cortensia: Hmm? Into the next dimension? Cortensia: With the dragon? Lumos seems to be smiling Malcolm: Fine. I'll go next. Malcolm waits for Lumos to gets off the other side. Malcolm walks over the bridge, carefully keeping balance. Dario: Uhh.. You go next, Sis.. Cortensia: Alright. Malcolm: HEY! Malcolm picks up something small from the ground.. Malcolm Examines it closely. Cortensia: What did you find? Malcolm remains quiet, still examining the thing. Cortensia steps onto the bridge carefully, balancing as she gets across safely Cortensia calls to Dario, "Be careful!" Dario: Right, right.. I got this. I can do this Dario hesitantly steps onto the bridge and walks across very carefully You all get to the other side safely. Malcolm is seen holding a pearl.. very similar to the one attached to the sword! Malcolm: Fireclam pearl. Malcolm: It's got a large crack. Malcolm: Not functional. Cortensia: I see.. Lumos doesnt say anything Malcolm: I.. gotta take this back immediately. Cortensia: Oh..? Is something wrong? Malcolm: It could be Vikh's. Dario: If it is, it could be a huge lead! Malcolm: ..Could you maybe scamper the area while I return this? You know where to find the portal when you're done. Malcolm promptly turns around and starts crossing the bridge. Dario: You can count on us! Cortensia: Right. Stay safe. Malcolm: Yup! Lumos just stares Malcolm leaves.. Cortensia: Alright, let's just search this area and head on back. You search for a while, but there's nothing but barren ground.. This is useless. Will you return to the portal? (Y/N) Dario: Nothing.. Let's just go back. Cortensia: Sounds good. Dario: What should we do about that one succubus? Lumos stares Cortensia: I'm sure it'll just be free to roam around. Cortensia: Let's go. You track back to the portal where you came from.. When you get back you notice two large succubi leaning on either side of the portal... Cortensia: ... These seem to have gold-brownish scales... Lumos is behind Cortensia Cortensia defensively stands closer to Dario ??? 1: "Oh no, it's the trainee warlocks..." ??? 2: "Please don't kill me!" Cortensia blinks ??? 2 chuckles. ??? 1 chuckles. Dario: Trainee warlocks..? Dario: Oh no, we're not trainees.. Cortensia: Hush, Dario.. ??? 1: Huh.. strange how you're wielding that sword then. ??? 2 points at the sword Cortensia's holding. ??? 1: But you don't look like Malcolm OR Vikh. ??? 1: Hmm? ??? 2 looks at you for a moment. ??? 1 looks at you for a moment. ??? 1: You let a prisoner of mine free. ??? 2: I don't like that. Cortensia: ..I do not wish to fight either of you. Lumos stares almost soulessly at them ??? 2: That's good, because you'd lose. ??? 1 smiles. Cortensia continues looking on calmly ??? 1: Theiresia. Nice to meet you. ??? 2: Theiresia. Nice to meet you. Cortensia eyes widen a little ??? 2 grins. ??? 1 chuckles. Cortensia: I see.. My sincere apologies about releasing your prisoner. Cortensia: We're here to find any leads on Vikh. Lumos is just standing there, menacingly ??? 1: Apologies.. considered. ??? 2: As long as he doesn't stay in this realm, I'm happy. ??? 1: Also, if it weren't for your friend's recommendation, I would've killed you. ??? 2: But I won't. ??? 1: Strange friend, by the way.. ??? 1 winks at you. Cortensia looks around to see who Theiresia's talking about Host: The Gargoyle is joining the adventure! The Gargoyle joined the party with status Alive The Gargoyle lands near you all. The Gargoyle: CAAAH! The Gargoyle: Missed me? The Gargoyle looks at Cortensia and Dario, expecting an answer. Cortensia blinks with surprise Cortensia: Oh, um.. Dario: ...Y-yeah we did! The Gargoyle sounds like a crow... Lumos Looks at the gargoyle, Internally disgusted by it Cortensia: You.. Sound rather familiar .. Cortensia: ...Ah. Dario: ..Oh. The Gargoyle looks at Lumos for a bit. The Gargoyle: Getting new friends, are we? Cortensia: Well.. I suppose you can say that. Lumos stares ??? 2: Ugh.. "friends". Cortensia: ..It's rather quiet. The Gargoyle: As long as you're making progress making peace, hmm?> Cortensia: We're slowly getting there. The Gargoyle: No you're not. The Gargoyle: Why are you even here? Cortensia: Well.. We thought if we investigated around here, we might find some leads. The Gargoyle: FORGET VIKH!!!! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO FIND HIM! Dario flinches Cortensia: ... Cortensia remains quiet Lumos snaps out of it Lumos looks at Cortensia ??? 1: It's true. Lumos: Oh hey! Lumos looks back Lumos: Ooh. Cortensia: What makes you think that? I.. Still don't have much to work with.. ??? 2: Because I can see everything and everyone in this realm. ??? 1: Does that make sense? Cortensia: Ah, I see.. And you can't see Vikh. Lumos: That sounds...privacy destroying.. ??? 2 smiles. ??? 1: What, you think other realms don't have gods? ??? 2: Tssk. ??? 1: I'm going to give you something that'll help make peace. ??? 2: Instead of like... looking for clues here like idiots. The Gargoyle What a nice lady. Cortensia: That would be lovely. I would very much appreciate help. Dario: We really didn't have much to work with in the first place.. Dario scratches his head ??? 1 snaps her fingers. Lumos: If you can see everything how come you cant see how good looking I am? An imp poofs out of nothingness, dropping something on the ground, then disappearing again. Lumos: Ew.. ??? 1: You were chained up for a reason. Cortensia picks up the item from the ground Lumos: I dont remember, but its probably because of how HOT I am. The thing seems to be a metal box chained together on all sides.. Cortensia: ...How peculiar .. Dario looks at the box curiously Lumos looks at it Dario: How do we open it? The box shakes, as if something is kicking it from the inside.. Lumos: With a key? Lumos: Ooh.. ??? 1: I'd not open it here. Cortensia looks up, then nods ??? 2: Let's say it contains someone I know very well.. The Gargoyle: Who's also pretty capable. Lumos: You've got a sassy spooksperson in there The Gargoyle: Lumos, that's not very nice. Cortensia: Thank you, Theiresia. I appreciate your help. Dario: I wonder who it is.. ??? 1: My brother. Lumos: Probably someone not as cute as me. Lumos: Ooh. Cortensia: Your brother..? Lumos: In that case, confirming. Dario: Hey, sis.. I'm glad you don't keep me in one of those. Dario snorts ??? 2: He's not as nice as me. Cortensia: I can assume so.. This box is extremely secure. Would it really be okay for us to release him? ??? 1: Let's just say... you know how succubi's souls fit into little marbles? Cortensia and Dario nods, listening intently ??? 2: My brother's not in there; It's his soul. ??? 2: His.. little marble. The box is shaking violently. ??? 1: Quite a cute marble, hmm ??? 2: Be careful summoning him. ??? 1: Now, get lost. Lumos: Ooh. Lumos: Lovely.. ??? 1 looks at Lumos. ??? 2: Especially you. Lumos: Aw...kicking me out so soon? Cortensia: Oh, and.. Again, I apologize for releasing your prisoner. I'm indeed remorseful. Lumos looks back at Cortensia Cortensia looks back at Lumos Lumos: Deary, dont lie Lumos winks The Gargoyle: Stop damn apologizing! Cortensia: Right. Thank you, again. ??? 1 smiles faintly. Cortensia steps through the portal with Dario close by Lumos follows behind Lumos sends a kiss of good bye to all of the rest ??? 2: (shouting from behind: ) "Don't ever kill one of my citizens again!" ??? 1: (shouting from behind: ) "Don't ever kill one of my citizens again!" Lumos: I'll try deary! Lumos gets out Malcolm is waiting for you in a comfy chair. Cortensia appears in the room with the shaking box Succubus Closes the portal door. Cortensia: Hello, Malcolm. Lumos stares from behind Lumos: Yoo-hoo! Malcolm: YOU'VE TAKEN IT WITH YOU? Lumos looks back Lumos: No? Cortensia: Yes. Begrudgingly. Malcolm stands up, angrily looking at Cortensia and Lumos. Lumos: We left the ugly gargoyle Malcolm: What gargoyle? Malcolm: Shut up. Lumos looks around Lumos: Who...me? Lumos is feeling very cold... Malcolm: Yes, you. Cortensia: Let's settle down, now.. Lumos: What about me? Malcolm looks at Corensia, still looking angry. Malcolm: What. Cortensia: I met Theiresia. Malcolm slowly walks backwards and sits back in his comfy chair. Malcolm: Oh. Cortensia: She gave me the box to aid us. Malcolm: What box? Dario: And she said that it contained her brother! Cortensia holds out the shaking, chained metal box Malcolm 's eyes widen. Malcolm: ... Lumos ignores the cold. There's also a lot of humans here! They sure look tasty.. Malcolm: ..you know who that is... right? Cortensia: Not quite. Dario: Nope! Lumos is a vegetarian Malcolm: ...Theiresia is part of a family of three.. Malcolm: As the books say, the "Strong one", the "Wise one" and the "Doomed one".. Malcolm: Theiresia's the "Wise one". Malcolm: The "Doomed one" is.. well.. in whatever dimension Lumos knocked that succubus into... tearing creatures apart. Malcolm: If this is the "Strong one"... Malcolm grins. Lumos: I did what? Malcolm: We've won the war. Malcolm looks up at you three. Lumos: War over who? Dario: But.. Aren't we supposed to be settling the war..? Malcolm: ...by having the Redrovers capitulate? Malcolm grins. Lumos sits down Malcolm: ..Also, you're taking care of the succubus from now. Malcolm: You freed him. Lumos: Oooh! Lumos: You did? Cortensia: Yes, I assumed that responsibility. Lumos looks at the two of them Malcolm: ... Dario: Well.. About making them surrender .. Will that really end it all? Malcolm: ...it ends their power, and their threat. Malcolm: You better get ready; We're leaving for the lines tomorrow morning. Cortensia: Tomorrow morning? Alright. Cortensia: Also, here.. Lumos tugs on Cortensia's shirt, wanting to whisper Cortensia hands Malcolm the sword Cortensia looks down at Lumos Malcolm: Oh, thanks. Cortensia: ..? Lumos whispers " what we're we doing, again?" Cortensia: I suppose we're about to create peace. Lumos whispers "oh" Malcolm: Ask Annie or Martin for rooms, you're not getting mine. Cortensia looks at Malcolm with her usual, calm look. Cortensia: Wasn't planning on it. Lumos: Darling, I woudn't want yours.. Cortensia walks out of the room Malcolm: Also, Cortensia, good luck watching over Lumos at night. Lumos follows Cortensia scoffs Dario follows aftter Cortensia Malcolm yells: "SURE YOULL HAVE A GREAT TIME TOGETHER!" Malcolm laughs Dario glares back at Malcolm